Say I'm the one you own
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: AU - Kurt Hummel makes into the football team and awakens feelings his teammate Dave Karofsky wasn't even aware he had. Written for a promt. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dave's up before the alarm clock goes off, a rare feat made even more unique when he greets his family good morning in a sing-song voice and with a smile. He doesn't know why, but he's woken up in a good mood. He has a feeling today will be a good day, a day when nothing can go wrong, maybe even an important, memorable day. He has his favorite classes today, the only one he isn't so fond of being Geography, but he'll be taking a test for this subject, one he's studied his ass off for and feels totally confident that he can do well at, might actually ace. Better yet, he's got football practice in the afternoon, and that has quickly become the best part of his day. He misses hockey sometimes, the feeling of nearly flying through the rink, the incredible speed he can reach when he's on skates. He enjoys football, though, and is grateful to his friend Azimio for pushing him into trying out for it. It turned out he was a natural. It's a pity he couldn't play both, though, but the schedules conflict, and even if they didn't, the hockey and football teams in McKinley are nearly enemies, no one in their right mind would play for both. And he'd much rather play football – at the end of the day, it was more popular and all the athletes were treated like stars. As a hockey player, he had been a no one. As a football player, he's on top of the social food chain – and he fully intends to remain that way.

The day goes by as predicted and everything seems to be going on spectacularly well for him, until football practice. He's dressed in his full uniform, pads and all, warming up with his teammates, when Coach Tanaka blows his whistle and motions for them to assemble around him. He starts scolding them for not being able to score goals, which makes Dave a bit ashamed of himself, but he just shrugs it off. It's not like he can help much, he's a right guard, not a kicker. Coach then says anyone who can score a goal is on the team and he briefly wonders if he can get one of his ex-teammates from hockey to try out. He's startled out of his reverie by a more than unexpected appearance: Kurt Hummel, the school's resident fag, saying he wants to try out for kicker (though he uses another word Dave doesn't really get). Dave chuckles. Who does that fairy think he is? He looks nowhere fit enough to kick that high, not to mention he's dressed in the most ridicule way Dave's ever seen, with long socks over sweatpants and a long-sleeved T-shirt that goes past his ass and fits way too tightly (not that Dave was looking or anything). Besides, Coach Tanaka would never let a fag into the team – he knows the queer would just be ogling them in the locker room. None of the other guys would feel comfortable with an effeminate boy around, not to mention he might make one of the guys gay, and who wants that? His mom would say he shouldn't be so harsh, that the poor boy doesn't know best and just needs to helped to amend his ways, but Dave wants nowhere near him, just in case. Coach Tanaka allows him to try on, however, and Dave shakes his head. He's pretty sure Coach just wants to have a laugh at the fag's expense, and, sure enough, everyone else is snickering when Hummel takes his place and turns on the stereo, but Dave thinks he should have just been told off already. Pretending that he has a chance won't do anyone any good.

Hummel turns on the stereo and some loud pop music starts, something by JLo or Beyoncé, Dave's not really sure (nor does he care). Some of the boys start swaying a bit, laughing in mockery, and Dave rolls his eyes. He just hopes it doesn't take too long so that they can all go back to their training and stop wasting time. The queer boy starts dancing, moving arms and legs in some sort of routine, then he rolls his hips and Dave takes a step back, stunned. Hummel continues, going as far as turning his ass to them and slapping it a few times, and Dave blushes. His heartbeat increases and he looks at his feet, utterly embarrassed, although he's not sure why. He suddenly feels hot and all he wants to do is run back into the locker room. He closes his eyes, but the image of Kurt Hummel shaking his hips and smacking his own butt assaults him and he feels his cock stir in interest. He gasps, reopening his eyes with the sheer shock of what's just happened. He takes a few calming breaths, regaining his composure, sighing with relief that nobody seems to have noticed what had happened. Not that he's sure what exactly has happened himself. He's never had that reaction over a guy before, but, truth be told, he's never had that reaction over a girl either. He enjoys touching himself and imagining other hands that not his own exciting him, maybe even a warm mouth, with pink lips and wet tongue, but that's it. He's never connected his arousal to a full person, though he's tried to imagine one of the cheerleader's a couple times. And now, somehow, his body has reacted to the fag, of all people. He wonders what his mom would say, though he knows already: she'd say it's a sin and that it's impure, but that if he just prays hard enough, the Lord will forgive him and help him mend his ways. He makes a mental note to pray harder that night – if the fag has managed to infect him somehow, he'll be purified.

The sound of a helmet hitting the ground startles him, and he realizes he's missed Hummel's kick – and, apparently, his goal. Everyone's gone silent and Coach Tanaka has walked fast to where Hummel's standing, hand on hips, and is now talking to him. Dave can't hear what they're saying, but he's pretty sure he already knows the outcome: Hummel's the new member of the football team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** NC17 (There's gay smut - don't like it, don't read it.)

**Author's note:** I'm very sorry this took so long. Also, it isn't the end. There's at least one more chapter until I actually manage to fulfill the prompt (Kurtofsky celebratory locker room sex after the game Kurt helped them win).

Kurt had expected some animosity from the other players, and it appeared, but it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Maybe they're afraid Coach Tanaka will kick them off the team if they bully him, or maybe it's because they know he's friends with Finn and he's the quarterback, or it might even be that they're not as ignorant as they seem to be and are actually capable of being somewhat civil towards a fellow teammate. Whatever it is, he's grateful for it. It hasn't stopped the sneers and the suspicious looks, however, or the whispers behind his back. After his first practice with the rest of the team, he had merely walked into the locker room and proceeded to gather his things from his locker – the soft white towels, the comfortable bathrobe, the shampoo and hair conditioner, the soap for his body and the special soap for his face, the sponge. It hadn't even included the things he'd need for after the shower, but it'd still earned him some nasty comments from the others. Not to mention they'd avoided him like the plague, leaving him a whole bench just for himself and not showering anywhere near him. The guy closest to him was two stalls away, and he still kept turning in the shower, not sure whether to hide his cock or his ass from Kurt. I had been slightly amusing, but more than anything, it had been humiliating. He doesn't really get why they do that. What are they so afraid of? Were they scared that Kurt would look at them lustfully? It was a locker room filled with naked or half-naked teenage boys, _of course_ Kurt had looked. It's not like their penises had fallen or anything. Or did they think that Kurt was going to masturbate to thoughts of them? Again, a locker room with naked boys, obviously he had. To some of them. It's not like he's blind or anything. Naturally he hadn't stared, but he couldn't avoid a few glimpses here and there and, boy, they were _hot. _Not all of them, after all Kurt had standards, and he was quickly coming to the realization that he had a type, because more often than not his fantasies were about strong arms and hairy chests, muscular thighs and big cocks. There was hardly ever a face to accompany the other body parts, and though he had tried to imagine Finn's lopsided smile while jerking off, it had honestly turned him off a bit – and he actually has a crush on Finn. It's like his brain can't match romance and sex, can't integrate both parts of the same thing – at least he _thinks _they are the same thing, if rom-coms are anything to go by. So yes, he could understand what the other football players thought about him, but he really couldn't grasp why they'd be so offended. Did they think that Kurt was going to turn them gay or something? He humphs . _If only_.

He hates the fact that most people take one look at him and assume his gay. He knows now he is, has known for quite a while, has even said it out loud, even if only to his own reflection. He doesn't need to tell people, and frankly he doesn't want to, but he still wishes he had the choice. He can't change who he is, though, and he won't try to. He doesn't want to conform, wasn't born to be a regular Joe – he was born to be a star, and if that means he draws attention to himself wherever he goes, so be it. In a couple of years he'll be gone, out of this town, away from this state and in a big city where his talents are truly appreciated. Until then… Well, he'll just have to endure the few years to come somehow. He knows he has to tell his dad, however, and part of him tells him he already knows, just like everyone else does, and doesn't mind. But there's still a bit part of him that insists that it's not obvious to everyone, that his dad doesn't know and that he won't be happy when he finds out. Most days he tries to shut that part of himself up. But lately it's been getting harder and harder to lie to his dad and he doesn't know for how much longer he'll manage to do so – more importantly, he'll _want_ to do so.

But right now, he's got other things to worry about. Like how to avoid the locker room. At the moment, his strategy is procrastinating the shower time so that all the other boys will already have left. Hopefully. He finishes his second lap around the field and changes to a slower pace, walking a bit further before finally stopping near the bleachers. He's sweating, the soft clothes clinging to his skin and his hair a bit damp, and his heart has just now slowed down. Thanks to habit of practicing dancing routines, he's not out of shape, but he isn't used to running either. He doesn't mind it, though – it gets him even fitter for the dances in glee club and it has the bonus of burning some extra calories. He moves on to stretching exercising, knowing his body will complain if he doesn't do them. Plus, he quite enjoys them. He can run fast and jump high, but his flexibility is the physical ability he's most proud of, and he likes exercising it and showing off. Not that anyone ever sees him, but so what? He'll show off to himself. And maybe someone _will _see it. His thoughts wander fast to different sexual positions and how being flexible might pay off someday and he allows himself to daydream for a while before and he shakes his head. Not a good time to be getting a boner.

Standing up, he walks at a leisure pace to the locker room, praying it'll be empty by the time he gets there. No such luck. There's one idiot left. _Karofsky_, his brain provides, remembering they actually share a couple of classes. He's just gotten out of the shower, apparently, for he's standing in front of the lockers in nothing but a towel. Kurt can't help the way his eyes travel up and down the muscular torso, the way he sighs with desire and his cock twitches with need. He presses his lips together and turns around, blushing, to face his locker, which unfortunately is only two rows away from Karofsky's.

"What are you looking at?" He screws his eyes shut. Damn it, he'd really hoped he wouldn't have noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were staring at me. What for?"

Maybe he should go for nonchalant. He snorts and turns his head slightly to look at the taller boy. "_Please_. Don't think so highly of yourself."

Judging by the furrowed brows and the confused look, his message hasn't gotten across. Typical. "You're not my type." Lie_._

Karofsky doesn't seem happy, however, and raises his eyebrows. "That so?" He takes a step towards him and Kurt gulps down.

"Yup", he quickly lies. "I don't dig on…" Tall, strong, broad-chested, hairy, tanned – he can't think of a single thing in the other boy that is _not_ his type, but he goes for what he thinks his insecurities might be. "…hairy chubby boys."

He sees the way Karofsky swallows and his eyes narrow. "Don't push me, Hummel!" His voice is low, only a little more than a growl, and it sends a shiver up his spine. He raises his clenched fist within centimeters from Kurt's face and his face is set on a scowl. It's supposed to be threatening and it actually frightens the Kicker, whose heart starts racing once again. He's pretty sure he's about to be punched, and it scares him, it really does. It just so happens that the intense green eyes bearing down at him, the deep tone of the other boy's voice, the sight of his near naked body and the strong small of soap emanating from him are also turning him on. A lot. His stomach flutters, his head starts reeling and his cock is quickly filling. He's feels warm all over and he'd bet a good amount that he's blushing a deep shade of red at the moment. His mind is telling him to turn around and run away as fast as his can, but his body is telling him to jump the other boy and kiss him. Torn between the two wishes, he merely swallows hard and licks his lips, taking a deep breath. He stands up straighter and snickers. There's going to be hell to pay for this, and he knows it, but it feels as someone else has control of his mouth right now, because before he fully realizes it, he's already saying in a low, mocking voice, "Especially not ones who don't have a lot to show for themselves." He raises an eyebrow and pointedly looks down before turning around to open his locker. He can almost feel Karofsky eyes' bearing holes into his back and the idea of fleeing crosses his mind once again, but somehow he's not so scared anymore. He figures if the bigger boy hasn't done anything yet, he won't anymore. Whatever entity is in possession of his body right now, it's definitely brave, because he can't help but tease a bit more, as he softly sings "_Don't want no short dick man_". He's barely started to repeat the verse, however, before he's been slammed into the lockers, his back hitting the metal painfully. Karofsky has turned him around and his right fist is clutching Kurt's T-shirt, making it tighter around his neck. He uses his left hand to undo the towel hanging around his hips and it falls to the ground hardly making any sound.

"Does _this_ look like nothing to you?"

Kurt risks a glance down and whoa, no, that's most certainly something! His eyes go wide and he can fill himself getting harder. He schools his look when he stares back to the boy in front of him.

"I've seen better", he says, shrugging. "Wait… Are you _willingly _showing me your junk now?"

That causes Karofsky to release him and take a step back, quickly retrieving the towel and covering himself.

"No. Of course not. I'm not a fucking fag."

Kurt rolls his eyes at that, but he can't help but wonder. Karofsky had gotten really annoyed by his comments, but hadn't actually punched him. He'd have thought he would either hurt him or, like the other boys, plainly ignore him. And he seemed a lot more defensive than anyone Kurt had ever seen. Plus, people did say that the most homophobic ones were actually the closeted cases. What if…

He lets his eyes explore the larger boy's body, slowly this time, noticeably, before smiling in a way he hopes is seductive. "Too bad…"

And without warning he's being pressed onto the lockers again, but this time Karofsky's lips are covering his and his hands are gripping his face. His eyes go wide and he lets out a muffled sound of surprise. The fingers on his cheeks are holding him firmly in place, but the touch is gentle as well. The lips on his are hard and warm, pressing insistently. The musky scent of soap clouds his senses and he finally moves, wrapping his arms around Karofsky's broad shoulders. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Then there's a tongue in his mouth, running through his teeth, exploring, sliding against his own, and it feels _wonderful_. He abandons all rational thought as his hand grips the still wet hair and pull the other boy even closer. He seems to get the hint, pressing his burly body against Kurt's small frame, hands going down to hold his hips and press their crotches together. Kurt can feel he's hard, and has also lost the towel at some point, their erections nearly touching through the thin fabric of Kurt's pants. He gasps, breaking the kiss, and Karofsky takes the opportunity to kiss at his neck, nibbling on his earlobe and licking behind his ear. He hears himself moan and bucks his hips, arching his back from the cold metal behind him. His hands slide down the hairy chest and he playfully twirls the hair between his fingertips, before scrapping and pinching his nipples, eliciting a groan from the larger boy, who's now taking full advantage of Kurt's large tee to kiss the base of his neck and shoulder. His hands go further south and his fingers brush against the naked erection and Karofsky freezes. He pulls back slightly and looks into his eyes. They're both panting, lips red and eyes dark with lust.

None of them says anything, they just stare at each other, desire nearly palpable between them. Kurt runs his fingers feather-light up the large cock and Karofsky swallows, his Adam pome bobbing. Large hands grip his ass and bring their bodies impossible close, trapping his hand between their erections and he gulps. He tilts his head upwards, angling for a kiss, and the Right Guard obeys, lips softly touching his, teeth gently capturing his lower lip. The frenzy seems to be gone, but the hunger is still there, stronger than ever. The hands in his ass lift him incredibly easily and he gasps in surprise, bending his knees to encircle the large torso with his long legs, ankles meeting on the other side, and damn if this isn't even sexier. He puts his arms around the taller boy's neck to support himself better, kissing him more fiercely. Karofsky's hands slide to his thighs and he grips them so firmly that Kurt's sure he's going to have purple bruises soon – not that he cares. He places open mouthed kisses down Karofsky's jaw, chin and neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. Karofsky lower his body slightly, pushing upwards and grinding their erections and Kurt bucks his hips again, thrusting as far as he can in that position. They repeat their movements slowly, dragging out the pleasure, and he's impressed he's even been able to last this long. He stops his ministrations to look into the taller boy's eyes again. He thrusts harder, needing to intensify the friction, cursing himself for not having taken off his pants, and Karofsky seems to be as close as he is, because he also moves faster. The only sounds in the room are their moans and gasps, their ragged breaths and the metal door behind him slamming rhythmically. He feels impossible hard, feels the tightening in his balls, the fire in his body and then his coming, eyes shutting close and his whole body shudders and he lets out a long drawn out moan, nails digging into Karofsky's shoulders. He keeps rocking his body slowly, thankful that he's not standing or he would have fallen. Then it's the larger boy's turn to come, a tremor, a deep groan and a last thrust.

He sets Kurt down and he nearly slides to the floor, quickly grabbing the nearby bench and sitting on it. He raises his eyes to look at Karofsky, whose head is bowed. The larger boy turns around, but doesn't look at him, simply getting his towel from the ground and wrapping it around his torso. Finally his eyes meet Kurt's and the lust is gone, anger having replaced it. His jaw is set and his lips are pursed together.

"You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you. Get it?"

He nods, swallowing hard. He doesn't feel horny anymore. Or satisfied. Only very, very afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days and Kurt freaking Hummel is all he can think about. He doesn't want to, of course, tries hard not to, making an effort to keep his mind busy in order to avoid thoughts about the blue-eyed boy. It all seems useless, as memories of that day in the locker room seem to sneak into his mind unwanted and unpermitted at any given time of the day. He'll be paying attention to Spanish class, doing his Geography homework, lifting weight, running laps, setting the table for dinner, and suddenly catch himself daydreaming about silky brown hair, smooth pale skin colored pink with arousal, a poignant smell of moisturizer mixed with sweat. He remembers the way the blue eyes had darkened, pupils dilated with desire, and the pink lips had opened to let pants and moans escape. His memories get mixed up with his imagination and it gets even worse, when he thinks of all the things he would like to do to that boy. He stops himself short, fighting the images and sounds his mind conjures and the yearning that runs through his body. He bites his cheek internally or his tongue, digs fingernails on his palms or pinches his own arm or leg as hard as he can, knowing the pain will make those feelings go away, if only for a short while. It doesn't help much, however, and by the end of the day he has to take a cold shower to wash the lust away. He'd cried the first day, sobbing under the freezing water, unable to understand what was wrong with him or what had happened to him to make him lose control like that. The thoughts of what his friends would say if they knew what he'd done haunted him and the fear of disappointing his family tormented him immensely. He'd managed to calm himself down, muttering prayers in his darkened bedroom, begging God for mercy and for help, pleading with him to forgive his monstrous sin and to help him mend his ways. He was not a fag, couldn't be, wouldn't allow himself to be. He'd repeated those half-forgotten prayers his mother had taught him under his breath until sleep had finally claimed him. Later, he'd woken up in the middle of the night with a hard-on and the vague remembrance of a dream, Hummel's voice soft in his ear and their cocks pressed together. He'd given in then, and jerked off frantically, letting his imagination run free as he imagined bending Hummel over the bench in the locker room and burying his cock in that perfect ass over and over again. He'd climaxed quickly, hot cum in his hand and chest that he wiped off with some tissues while fresh tears spilled from his eyes. He'd prayed again, begging for someone to help him, crying alone until dawn came.

The next day had been no better, as he tried the best way he could to avoid Hummel. But then Hudson had come up with this idiotic idea that they should learn to dance the song Hummel had danced when he'd tried out for the team and coach Tanaka must have been hit in the head, because he'd agreed to it. He'd wanted to protest, but he was still new to the team himself, and would most likely be kicked out mercilessly. Therefore, he kept silence, all the while cursing Hudson and determined not to make a fool of himself and learn that stupid dance. He'd faked it, pretending to be trying and failing, when in reality he was barely trying at all. That was not his biggest problem, though. His biggest problem was Hummel tapping his ass and shaking his hips right in front of him. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn he had done it on purpose. No one else seemed to be affected by it, all of them merely paying attention in order to copy the movements. Dave, however, couldn't pay too much attention, or he'd have ended up with a hard-on in the middle of the choir room, where they had practiced. He'd hit the showers as fast as he could, and at least managed not to see Hummel then. But during dinner his thoughts once again started drifting off, so much so that his mother had asked if he was alright. He had muttered something about tests and school and asked to be excused, once more resorting to a cold shower and prayers. They'd done him no good yet again, as he woke up with his own cum drying in his boxers.

So today he'd decided to take action. It was clear that Hummel was the source of all his problems. The queer boy had done something to him, God only knew what, but he couldn't deny the way he was affected any longer. He had to face his problems. He had to make Hummel learn not to mess with him. It was the only way he could be himself again. He figured it was no use praying and not doing anything, that clearly God was still angry with him for giving in to his temptations. And, since he apparently couldn't resist said temptations, his only course of action was to try and eliminate them. He had to make Kurt pay for teasing him with those tight jeans and rosy lips, that sway of his hips when walking and that sinful way of dancing. He needed to be punished for making Dave so miserable. That's why he throws a slushie on his face first thing in the morning, with a smirk on his face and shouting "fairy!", while Azimio laughs beside him. He laughs too, pleased with himself for being able to put Hummel in his place. But by the time his second class rolls by, he finds himself once more thinking about sex with the other boy and he bites his cheek hard. So when he sees Hummel in the hallway right after that, he body-checks him, shoving him into a locker, and doesn't look back.

When he opens his locker at lunchtime, it's to find a small not in neat handwriting.

MEET ME AT THE DRESSING ROOM BEHIND THE AUDITORIUM AT LUNCH

OR ELSE.

He crumples the paper, tossing it back into the locker and slamming the door shut. He ignores Azimio's questions as to whether he's gone crazy and makes up an excuse, saying he has to see coach Tanaka, leaving quickly in case his friend decides to join him. He rushes to the Auditorium, wrecking his brain to remember where it is, since he's only been there a few times. His mind is reeling and he briefly wonders what would happen if he were to actually kill Hummel now.

He finds him sitting on a chair, inspecting his face in the huge mirror, and their eyes meet through the reflection. Hummel twirls the chair and stands up in one motion, and Dave can tell he's angry, although he has no idea why. If anything, he's the one who should be angry.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?", he asks, not intimidated by Hummel's stare.

"No, what the fuck do _you_ think you're doing? You threw me against a fucking locker, you jerk! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? And the slushie this morning? It hurts as well! A lot! It stings, it gets into my eyes, not to mention it ruins my clothes! You've got to stop that – all of that!"

"Or what?" He sneers, trying to conceal his fright. "You'll tell?"

"You bet your ass I will!", he shouts back and Dave recoils, sudden fear making him shiver. Hummel sighs and closes his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"No, I won't. I just… I just want you to stop. Otherwise I'll have to tell someone, but I'll just tell about the aggressions, not about…" He stops then, and looks down, face flushed. But he doesn't need to finish that sentence, Dave knows exactly how it goes.

Hummel takes a few steps forward slowly, shortening the gap between them, but Dave doesn't move, and their eyes meet. His face is still slightly pink and he runs a tongue through his lips, wetting them. Dave unconsciously mimics the gesture, desperately wishing he could kiss the other boy right now. But he can't. He won't. He's not a fag.

"Why do you think I'd tell anyone?" The question is but a whisper. "Why would I want anyone to know about that?"

It makes sense, of course. Why would Hummel want to be associated with him in any way? He's nice and intelligent, good looking and multi-talented, so what reason would he have to want to have anything to do with plain old stupid ugly Karofsky?

He shrugs, because he doesn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about that, truth be told, had been terrified of people finding out and had failed to realize Hummel wouldn't want people to know it anyway.

"I'm not… out. People don't know…" Hummel rolls his eyes when he sees Dave's questioning raised eyebrow. "I know… I know what people say. I'm effeminate, I look like a girl, I'm obviously a _fag_", he sighs. "Who knows, maybe I _am_ a girl pretending to be a boy!" A couple of tears pool in his eyes and he looks up and blinks to avoid spilling them. He sighs again. "But I have never confirmed it. I've never actually _told_ anyone. No one. Not even my dad." This time a few tears escape and run down his cheeks. Dave clenches his fists so as not to reach out and wipe away those tears. "And I think he might know it… Damn it! Sometimes I think he _has_ to know it, if everyone else does, but at other times I just…" He sniffles and wipes his face hastily. "I've been thinking of telling him. Soon. And although I think he'll be okay with it, I can't help feeling terrified that he'll hate me, that he'll be disappointed and kick me out…" He trails off, silence lingering between them. Dave's chest aches for the other boy, and he wishes he could magically make it all better. But more than that, it aches for himself. For what Hummel has just said felt too close to home for comfort, for it's exactly how he's been feeling all the time these last few days: scared, alone, a freak, terrified that no one will love him if they find out he's gay. He gulps. It's the first time he's thought about himself as gay, the first moment he's acknowledged that it's not just a phase or something that can be reversed. He feels himself start trembling and sits on the chair Hummel had previously vacated, heart pounding and breath shallow and rapid.

The smaller boy is instantly next to him, hand on his shoulder.

"Karofsky? Are you okay?"

He shakes his head, silent sobs shaking his shoulders, and his throat feels dry and constricted. Hummel kneels in front of him, making Dave looking into his kind azure eyes. He takes Dave's hands between his own and squeezes them gently. Somehow he seems to have understood what the problem is, though Dave hasn't said anything out loud. He squeezes the hands back, inhaling deeply through his nose and letting the air escape through his lips. They stay like this for a few minutes, until Dave calms down and his breath goes back to normal. Hummel's hands release his and he mourns the loss of touch for a brief moment, until the smaller boy raises his fingertips to his cheeks, wiping away tears Dave had been barely aware he was shedding. He cups his face and Dave closes his eyes, sighing. He feels the soft press of warm lips upon his and opens his mouth slightly. Hummel's teeth capture his bottom lip and he moans softly. A wet tongue runs through his upper lip before entering his mouth to explore it and he reaches out to bring Hummel's body closer to him, nestled between his legs. It's sensual, like in the locker room, but at the same time a lot calmer and sweeter than the previous time, and he allows himself to enjoy the warm feeling that spreads through his body. Hummel pulls back and he opens his eyes to see the paler boy smiling.

"It's not all bad, you know?" He whispers, fingers running through Dave's hair. "It doesn't have to be all bad." He kisses Dave's cheeks and chin, moving to his neck and earlobe. "Let me show you." He whispers in his ear. "Let me show you how good it can be."

A hand palms his crotch and he bucks his hips slightly, pressing his erection against it. Hummel's fingers undo the button of his jeans and they lock eyes again. He nods, licking his lips, and the kicker smiles, opening his flyer carefully. Hummel's hands start pulling the jeans and underwear down and Dave raises his hips to allow him, his cock springing free very close to the other boy's face, and the mere idea of what might happen – no, what _will_ happen – already has his cock twitching and leaking. He's never received a blowjob before, and feels both excited and nervous, and the butterflies in your stomach metaphor has never felt so real. Apparently he isn't the only one feeling them, for Hummel takes a deep breath and licks his lips before sitting back on his knees to get even closer to his cock. He approaches his face tortuously slowly and inhales deeply, testing, and Dave is willing to bet this is his first time doing this as well. His tongue darts out and he licks the precum on the head of his cock, making a scrunchy face before repeating the action, languidly this time. Dave feels the warm tongue run through his cock and gasps, gripping the arms of the chair. The smaller boy seems encouraged by that, for he raises his eyes to Dave's face and smiles wickedly before opening in mouth in a small circle and engulfing the head of his cock, tongue flat against the length. The warm tightness feels wonderful and Dave closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, enjoying the sensation. He feels when the other boy pulls back before lowering his lips on him again, going further this time, and the friction it generates has him gasping for air. He does it again, and again, repeating the action a few times, going a little bit further each time, then pulling back and running his tongue around the head of Dave's cock and through the slit. Dave's eyes snap open and he lets out a groan. He looks into the blue eyes and Hummel takes his lips and tongue away just a little bit, a line of drool still connecting his reddened lips Dave's cock. He stares at Dave defiantly and the larger boy puts a hand in the back of his head and brings him close, nearly smashing his lips against his balls. A humph is heard before Hummel starts working on his balls, licking and sucking with slurping noises. His long fingers encircle Dave's erection and he pumps it rhythmically. His other hand palms himself through his tight jeans and Dave is pleased to see he's also hard. He tugs on the silky hair to pull him back to his cock and Hummel let's go of his balls to engulf his erection. Dave thrusts shallowly into his mouth and both of them moan. The vibration feels amazing around his cock and he thrusts a bit harder. Hummel chokes a bit and he freezes, worried, but the smaller boy continues to bob his head on his cock and he relaxes again. Hummel undoes his jeans frantically, fisting his own cock and pumping it fast, moaning again around Dave's cock. The sight has him undone, and he feels the hot pressure coiling on his balls before shooting up like fireworks.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" He lets out into a groan while coming, only too late realizing he should have warned Hummel. The other boy seems to have got it, however, for he pulls back and Dave's come hits him on the lips, nose, and chin. He licks the cum around his lips and continues to pump himself furiously, then suddenly comes, closing his eyes and letting out a high-pitched moan. Dave watches him while he tries to return his heart rate to normal, and when Hummel opens his eyes and grins at him he feels happier than ever before. He points to something behind Dave and the taller boy looks over his shoulder and grabs a box of tissues from the counter behind him and passes it to Hummel, to takes it and cleans his hands and face. He slides to a sitting position on the floor and rests his cheek against Dave's thigh. Their eyes meet again and they're both grinning widely. Hummel giggles and he can't help but laugh as well, and pretty soon they're both laughing, all problems forgotten for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

For once, the odds seem to be on his favor. For once, things are going his way. For though he's only recently joined the football team – and even then moved more by a desire to make his father proud than genuine interest – he's somehow managed to be the team's hero. He's being carried by his teammates and looks for this dad in the audience, waving. Although the words are inaudible through the cheers of the crowd, the intent is clear – he is pointing to Kurt and talking to the people around him. It's easy to see how proud he his and Kurt grins widely, cheeks almost hurting. The other boys are still carrying him, running through the field and screaming chants of victory. He looks back and sees Karofsky walking behind them, fist in the air and shouts of celebration. They lock eyes and the larger boy grins, then winks, and Kurt wishes he wasn't in the spotlight and could wink back. Hell, he wishes he could run into Karofsky's arms and be spun in the air like in the movies. It's a new idea, for though he's taught about the boy sexually many times, he's never considered anything quite so… romantic. He flushes and bites his lower lip, glad he can blame the situation around him. They finally put him down and the crowd starts to dissipate. He stands there, in the middle of the field, eyes still locked with Karofsky, who's only a few feet away. The other boy's smile has faded, and he's looking at Kurt almost like a predator. Kurt gulps down, willing his heart to slow down, for the adrenaline rush combined with that look is making him want things he's not supposed to want at that moment – not in the middle of the field and wearing such tight pants.

"Kurt!"

He looks to the left to see his dad running to him, beaming with pride, and he can't help but smile back at him. He risks a quick look at Karofsky and sees the other boy turn and walk towards the locker room. He hopes they'll have time for some private celebration later.

He hugs his dad, and they talk briefly, all the while being interrupted by people who want to congratulate him, pat him in the back or shake his hand. Coach Tanaka praises him once more, and he blushes, but sees how happy and proud his father looks. His dad leaves shortly after, and Kurt refuses his offer of a ride saying he's got his car and he needs a shower before. He walks slowly, enjoying the cool evening breeze in the now empty field. By the time he reaches the locker room, all the boys have already left. All but one. He hears the noise of the shower running and a deep voice singing to a familiar melody. He approaches him slowly, trying not to make any noise – Karofsky sounds surprisingly well, though he doesn't seem to know the lyrics to whatever he's singing very well. The larger boy reaches the chorus and Kurt giggles, recognizing the song in the not quite correct lyrics.

_"If you like it you should put a ring on it…"_

"Oh, I'll be putting _something_ on it, alright."

The Right Guard stops and turns around, grinning. Kurt smiles deviously and starts stripping out of his uniform. Karofsky's eyes follow his movements, cock starting to fill. Kurt swallows, heart rate suddenly increasing. He realizes the other boy has never seen him fully naked, and it makes him slightly anxious. He seems definitely interested, though, and Kurt forces himself to relax under his lustful gaze. He stares into the hazel eyes while he undresses, desire soaring through his veins. He leaves the clothes on the ground and steps into the shower stall.

Karofsky shakes his head slightly. "Someone may come."

Kurt's smile widens. "Well, that's the idea."

He doesn't give the other boy a chance to reply, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He parts his lips and licks Karofsky's lower lip, then bites it slightly and sucks on it. Karofsky moans into the kiss and opens his mouth wantonly, tongue sliding out to explore Kurt's mouth. His arms go around Kurt's back and ass and he brings their bodies flush against each other. He's wet all over, with soap foam still dripping from him, making his body slippery. Kurt's hands run down his chest, playing with the wet chest hair. He breaks the kiss but doesn't step away, keeping his face close to the other boy, noses touching. He smiles and pushes Karofsky back playfully, so that he's directly under the water. He shakes his head, sprinkling Kurt, who laughs in delight. He reaches out and pulls Kurt under the stream of water with him, and the smaller boy lets out a shriek when the water hits him, making him close his eyes. His wet hair clings to his forehead as the warm water relaxes him. Karofsky's mouth finds his neck and teases him, tongue lapping and teeth biting in a way that makes Kurt emit a sound that's half a sigh, half a moan. His small nails scratch the broad back and Karofsky groans. He turns them and pushes Kurt against the wall, kissing his lips again. Kurt arcs his back, his cock now hard sliding against Karofsky's hips, Karofsky's own erection brushing against Kurt's stomach.

"Fuck!" The larger boy groans again, thrusting shallowly, hands firmly gripping Kurt's ass while he starts abusing Kurt's neck with his mouth again. Kurt pinches one of the brown nipples, twisting his fingers around it, his other hand stroking his stomach. He wraps his hand around the head of Karofsky's cock, thumb sliding across the slit. He twists his wrist and Karofsky bucks, cursing. He uses his free hand to cup his balls and fondle them, while slowly brushing his fingers down the inner side of Karofsky's cock. He wants to blow him again, feel him throbbing inside his mouth, but when he starts to slide down Karofsky holds him, pressing him against the tile wall once more. Although they've only just started doing whatever it is they're doing, Kurt can already tell that this against the wall position is going to be one of his favorites. He smiles, realizing for the first time that he wants this… _thing…_ they have going on to continue. Karofsky long fingers wrap around his shaft and he gasps, the feeling familiar and alien at the same time. They start pumping each other slowly, hands moving at the same time, eyes locked and breathing sped up. Their moans are almost synchronized, and to Kurt their voices sound perfectly harmonized together, high-pitched whimpers and low-pitched groans. He feels the pressure coiling and his balls and suddenly he's coming, cum shooting onto their joined stomachs and Karofsky's hand. He rests his forehead on the other boy's shoulder, taking long breaths to calm his racing heart, hand still gently stroking his cock. Once his breathing is slightly back to normal he bites into the broad shoulder, pumping faster and twisting his hand with every upward movement. It doesn't take long until Karofsky is joining him, a long groan escaping his lips while his body shutters, hips thrusting for a few moments until he goes limp, hands on the wall to support himself.

He looks at the blue-eyed boy and smiles, and Kurt grins back, sated. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, water still washing down the larger boy's back, until he takes a step back and pulls Kurt with him, so that they both can get a proper shower.

"You know, we can't keep doing this." His head is bent and his eyes are fixed on the floor and Kurt feels his heart sinking. Just when he was thinking that they could do this, could develop an actual relationship of some sort, Karofsky has to go and ruin everything. His nose itches and he knows he's close to tears, so he looks up to avoid them.

"I mean… Someone could have seen us."

"I understand", he says, voice trembling a bit.

"Next time we've gotta find somewhere more private."

He looks down quickly, tears actually spilling from his eyes with the movement.

"Next time?"

Karofsky looks up, staring into the big azure eyes. "Erm… yeah… I mean, if you want to, of course. I mean, if you don't, it's fine too. I…"

Kurt's heart does a backflip and he grins, nodding very fast.

"I do! I want it! I really, really want it!"

He throws himself into the other boy's arms, kissing him passionately, and for the first time since he was a kid, not feeling so lonely anymore.


End file.
